


Garrison High

by 1wolfie1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wolfie1/pseuds/1wolfie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a spell goes weary the brothers and Castiel are transported into an alternative reality where themselves are teenagers attending a highly religious Christian school. What will they think of Dean, the teenage rebel and local bad boy, Sam the book smart lad that every girl's parents love but is falling in with the wrong crowd and Castiel the preacher's son. How will they get back to their own lives and what is the big secret that teenage Dean and Cas are hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling and grammar need to be fixed, putting chapters up before they get lost on my computer.

 

Sam knew something had gone wrong. He had a splitting headache and had obviously been knocked out cold, that shouldn’t happen from a, what should have been simple, binding link branding on a normal run of the mill demon. Sam paused for a second through the haze of the pain in his head and thought how wired his life was that he thought demons could be classified as run of the mill.

“SAM!” That was Dean’s voice coming from above him.

There was a shaking on his arm, moving his whole body and he realized he was on a cool hard surface, the sidewalk. Great.

When he opened his eyes the sun was shining over head and Dean was silhouetted against it, he smacked away Dean’s hand from his shoulder he saw that what he had been laying in the side ally to the motel that they were staying in.

“Dude, come on get up.” Dean was pulling on his arm again. His brother was crouched next to him; Castiel was looking down at them both with bright blue eyes.

“What happened?”

“Be damned if I know. One minute we were about to gank that thing, the next I woke up out here.” He said stretching his arms out. “Feels like I’ve landed from up high too.”

“That’s not entirely true. You were not about to kill the demon, but to brand it.” Sam got to his feet with a small stumble while watching the angel speak, Dean rising next to him.

“Does it matter?” Sam asked.

“It might. These surroundings do not feel the same.”

“Like how don’t feel the same?” Asked Dean.

“As if its not correct for us to be here, we simply do not fit in.”

“Like a time shift.” Sam offered.

“Wait, you think that thing sent us through time?”

“I’m not entirely sure Dean, this is unusual.”

Silence fell for a small moment between them before Sam looked around; surely if they had gone through time there would be signs. The adds on billboards for a starters and there was one opposite the front of the motel that he noticed when they drove in and headed to check it out, if it offered him the chance to buy a pair of corduroy flares or a hover board then he would settle on the fact that they may have been thrown into a back to the future movie.

But when he got to the end of the ally, the billboard staring back at him was the same as he remembered; toothpaste that made your teeth so white even photoshop would be scared of them.

Dean and Cas appeared by his side looking around but not being able to spot what Sam was doing. Cas had a look on his face that told him, something was wrong and it was only getting more so by the second.

“I don’t think we’re back or forward in time.” Said Sam. “Everything looks the same.”

“Yeah you’re right. So now what?” Said Dean.

“We could be wrong. I mean we should check it out further, don’t you think?” Dean didn’t reply, something had caught his eye and he was staring off into the distance, Sam followed his line of sight, under the billboard and somewhere he couldn’t pinpoint beyond it.

“Dude this is not a time to be looking at women.”

Dean flicked his head at the thought of being able to do so, a smile on his face. “Oh I wish I was Sammy but not this time.” He pointed to where he had been looking. I don’t remember that being there.” He said.

Sam saw what his brother had been looking at then. Beyond The car park, in the distance there was now a small area of green with a large building on it, people were walking back and forth from it, the place looked busy. It took a second but Sam saw that the people were actually children. All ages were strolling, running, playing and doing whatever else he supposed kids do.

“It’s a school.” He stated the obvious.

“Do you remember seeing it there?” Asked Dean to both of them.

Castiel shook his head, now looking at the school himself.

“Why would a school just pop up out of nowhere?” Said Sam.

“It didn’t.” Cas breathed with a sigh. “We did.”

“What-“ Cas held up a hand to interrupt Dean.

“I believe that we have been transported, somehow, into one of the many alternative realities. It would explain everything.” The angel gave a small nod as if to agree with his own statements.

Dean looked as taken aback as Sam felt. “What?! Cas, man, what the hell?”

“The demon that we captured obviously had more power then we thought. In order to escape he sent us here. I doubt even he knew how far we was sending us.” Said the angel.

“But what do we do now? How do we gat back?” Asked Sam.

“Can’t you just zap us back Cas?” Dean looked hopeful.

“I can’t, my mojo as you like to call it has been capped. I am unable to simply.” He made quotation marks in the air for the next word. “Zap, us back.”

The brother’s eyes widened. Sam spoke slowly. “So how do we get back?”

Castiel looked down before looking at them again, his look was now what Sam like to call his, I baked you a cookie but I ate it, look. “I don’t know how we get back.”

Sam could see Dean was about to fly off the handle, they were stuck there, no car, no way of getting back, in a strange world where they didn’t even know if they had a motel room anymore. Sam spoke quickly to avert any explosion that Dean wanted to get out of his system.

“But there must be a way right? We can look for a… uh, a spell or something, here and we will find something that will take us back.” He said with jurisdiction.

Dean looked at him, frustration fading a little on his features.

“Look, for now, lets just see what we can find out. Take a look around, find out if it even still called the same town.” Sam was nodding as he spoke, reinforcing the positivity in the intended action. Dean began to nod with him and Cas even looked a little happier, dropping the cookie look.

“The school wouldn’t be a bad place to start eather. Schools are normally named after the town their in right? Plus in a place like this it’s probably near the library, we can just ask one of the kids for directions.” He continued, looking back over to the building.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean said.

It was agreed that they would follow Sam’s plan and they made their way over to the school, passing everything that looked almost exactly the same as they remembered, there was a new church’s steeple that was visible a block away that none of them remembered being there and there seemed to be allot of men in suites and women in long skirts about, nothing too strange though, you run into allot of stuff when you are on the road all the time. They had only arrived in the town two days ago and had been hunting since then, they hadn’t taken time to look around so Sam honestly couldn’t say if it the whole dress thing was new or not.

They reached the school’s parking lot and were amongst the schools students.

“Must be break or something.” Said Dean looking at a passing set of girls in uniform; their skirts were as long as all the other’s that were around. “What is with that?”

“Must just be one of those towns.” Said Sam shrugging.

“Dude we are getting strange looks as well.” It was true; the students were looking at them with weary eyes as they were passing. Dean was getting the most looks, especially from the teenage girls. Figures, he thought, they get shot into another world and Dean was still the one getting the most ass. Sam took another look to realize that the faces of the girls didn’t just show attraction but also a look of fear, like you would look at a button with the sign “Do not push” above it, but know you wanted to push it anyway. What the hell? Thought Sam.

“The shirts read Garrison High.” Stated Cas halfway though the cars. Dean and Sam looked around trying to spot a shirt of their own to read. Their eyes wondered over the milling groups of chattering teens, the sound in the air filled with youthful voices, laughing and talking about the latest thing to be going on in their lives.

It was a familiar laugh that caught Sam’s attention amongst the noise. He hadn’t heard it like that for years and even back then it didn’t sound as filled with happiness as it did to his hears now. He turned to see where the laugh was coming from to his left.

He saw the brother that he remembered from the years when they were jumping from town to town, going from school to school when their dad was trying to kill the latest monster that had cropped up. He stilled in shock at the sight.

But this teenaged Dean looked happy, really happy, he was leaning on the hood of the Impala, arms folded, dressed in the school uniform of a short sleeved white shirt with navy tie hanging loosely around his neck and the school’s patch sewn onto the pocket with navy suit trousers, his blazer resting behind him, his head was thrown back in laughter at what the boy next to him has said, and oh god, thought Sam. It was Cas.

But again this version was young, dressed the same as the Dean stood next to him, but neater. His usually unruly hair was brushed and neatly patted down, his tie was positioned correctly and he was wearing his blazer, he also had a backpack thrown over his shoulder. A small smile was on his young face and a blush on his cheeks, Cas was looking down at the paving under his feet and shuffling the ground, he looked embarrassed.

“Holy shit dude.” Dean had spotted them aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chap 1 for notes

Dean looked at Castiel looking down at his own shoes with that blush spreading over his cheeks. They only had minutes left together and he could tell that the other boy was getting nervous, but then again who wasn’t nervous of him in this place? Cas was only looking like he was meant to.

The smile from his own face subsided and Dean raked a hand through his hair, he made a mental note to get it cut as soon as his dad said he could, he didn’t want to end up looking like his little brother.  “So uhh…”

“Yeah?” Said Cas, his eyes came up to meet with Dean’s from his feet.

“Just tell them that we’ve been assigned to each other in class, which, before you say, it is not a sin because it is not a lie. Say I needed to be there for homework, when they ask” Said Dean, his smile was mischievous when he looked at his company but Cas looked sadder then happy at his plan.

“Dean, you know how they are, it will be question after question, what homework? Did the teacher assign you together? Why? Then it will be the orders to study in the living room with everybody, and it will be awkward and-“ Castiel was getting himself worked up, his hands moving in exasperation with his words. His eldest brother, Michael didn’t exactly go easy on any of his siblings when trying to keep them in line and he did not want to get on the wrong side of him.

“There is a way we could avoid all of that.” Said Dean with none of the worry that Cas showed in his voice. “We could just skip the last lesson and head back, before anyone else does.”

“Oh.”


End file.
